<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roadtrip • Dreamnotfound by tobyhalo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637364">Roadtrip • Dreamnotfound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobyhalo/pseuds/tobyhalo'>tobyhalo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound Being an Idiot (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Inspired by Music, M/M, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Romantic Fluff, Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Switch GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Tags May Change, Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobyhalo/pseuds/tobyhalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream constantly says "I love you" to his best friend of 2 years, just simply to remind him that he is loved, but what if he means more than that? After ending a call about a possible meet up, full of excitement, for some godforsaken reason, George feels flustered when the male on the other end says that he loves him. When Sapnap arrives at Clay's house, seeing an unexpected event take place, what will George think?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This is a Prologue, therefore it's very short. I plan on making my chapters 1k to 5k+ words long! I truly hope you enjoy this fic even though I'm barely just starting :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was perched at his desk, the lower half of his body misconstrued in a way that he often sat with his legs the opposite of his torso. He shifted as his knees peeked at the bottom of his facecam subsequently, he adjusted his headset, finally getting comfortable in his black office chair. Being on stream for 3 and a half hours got tiring as he repeatedly failed miserably at 'speedrunning' with his two best friends Nick and Clay, or more commonly known as Sapnap and Dream, in the background keeping him company.</p><p>About another 10 minutes had passed along with some high-pitched shrieks paired with quiet sounds of lava burning his idle Minecraft character. George read off a few of the donations and smiled after getting a few repeated questions about Dream and a bit of compliment to top it off. The warm brown-eyed boy grinned at the camera, waving both of his hands to end off the stream. "Bye-bye guys!" he exclaimed completing the stream.</p><p>"Buh-Boy goys!" was heard over the discord voice chat with his friends, of course, it had to be Sapnap poorly imitating George's posh accent. Small giggles from Sapnap were heard before he eventually left the call to stream on his own, playing Jackbox with Karl, Quackity and others. Therefore leaving Dream and George in a voice chat together. Alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch. 1: Antics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Clay are on call, Alone. Dream brings up the idea of a meetup.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alone.</p><p>The grey-toned light of his monitor spilled over George's face, the silence of the now private call comforting to him. Streaming was as fun as a 'job' could get, but putting on a persona and putting up with his friends' antics got tiring. He shuffled, creating noise on the line putting Dream at a stalemate. George created a slight screech, faux leather against skin. Letting a breath out, it felt as if he was a child again. It vaguely reminded him of sliding on one of those tall, shiny, metal slides that gave you whelps and chafed your skin until it became raw, red from the heat and abrasion. Following the instant pain, he winced quietly trying not to alarm his friend on the other end of the screen. Of course what was heard, as what George thought as a little wince in reality was a small shriek, but a shriek nonetheless.</p><p>Laughing a bit, Dream breaks the silence. George had been friends with Dream for about two and a half years now and their friendship hit off instantly. Having a bond like this helps him when it comes to his feelings in general. The thought was cut off by a somewhat concerned Dream on the other end of the line, through the slight laughter he heard "You alright?" the warmness of Dream's voice filled the headset below George's ears, taking his headset off of the resting position, sitting on his shoulders around his neck. "Yeah," he replied, exaggerating the vowels jokingly. The coffee haired boy pondered, but could only think about the fact that Dream could most definitely hear George's smile. "Totally. Although I should probably leave," the boy was cut off by Dream raising his voice, speaking quicker than George had ever heard him speak.</p><p>"I think we should meet up."</p><p>In complete honesty, after all of the time knowing Clay, he hadn't seen his face, but only small corner Snapchat photos here and there. After all of this time, now the only thing that was possibly thinkable was his look, not that he would be disappointed, but the look on his face right now. The look on George's face right now, he thought it was confused, scared, happy, overwhelmed, to the point where he didn't even know what emotions he wasn't feeling. The cold air coming out of the ceiling vent of his white, English, apartment walls trickled down his neck, traveling down his lower back making him shiver back into reality only to once again hear Dream's voice. The deeper voice on the call was rambling all over the place, apologizing, but again asking if he wanted to plan something out. The rambling kept going on and on and George just listened, unable to speak at the point that Dream didn't stop.</p><p>"Clay."</p><p>The shockingly alluring voice that escaped George's mouth even shocked himself, but then a gasp for air was heard from Dream as if he was catching his breath. They both sat silently on the call, awaiting a response from one another. Until George continued, looking at the screen with his own, deep, warm brown eyes. Imagining what his friend was doing, in the Florida heat, rambling for minutes on minutes, apologizing for something that was now making George smile uncontrollably. "When?" The only thing he could think of to say, after simply saying his friends' name, was 'when.' George's face slides into his cold hand, awaiting a response.</p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>Dream was filled with worry and excitement as he protested his statement. He sat silent for a bit, trying to relax but in the end, the ranting continued. "I didn't mean to upset you, I-" Abruptly the jade-eyed boy got interrupted by his calm toned friend on the other end of the voice chat.</p><p>"Clay"</p><p>The English boy's voice filled his headphones, sending a chill down his spine. Now, hearing his friend's voice in such a tone made him jump, but now after the initial shock, it calmed him. The non-persona name was usually used in a serious manner but Dream decided that this moment was a zenith scene. Sitting there for a moment, he took a deep breath. The warm Floridian air from his window entered his lungs, the humidity forming some sort of sweat on his brow. The tall man slowly turns in his chair to turn on the fan sitting next to him, gently closing the two paneled windows above, and in front of him.</p><p>"When?"</p><p>The response sounded fond, genuine. George wasn't mad at him? Clay's shoulders were tense, unknowingly a pressure was lifted from his chest, a gasp leaving his lungs. He wasn't panicking, he was only just got off the rails. Looking next to his monitor, grabbing the phone sat close to it, He opened the iPhone. Scrolling to the calendar app he realized something. I don't have any plans this next month, besides some online events, I'm completely free.</p><p>"What about next week?"</p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>George's face lights up, whipping his chair around to face the screen. Taking the right headphone speaker in his left hand, placing it back on his right ear so he could hear properly, he was shocked. The boy thought that this would have been a long planned out trip. Although on Twitter there had been some speculations of Sapnap and Dream meeting up, so it was obvious that George would speculate too. Clay hadn't told him about it, which wasn't to be expected, but if the childhood friends wanted to meet up, they had every right too although the English boy would feel somewhat left out.</p><p>George wanted to meet his best friend, but one thing that he could think of was the spark. What if meeting Dream ruined us, ruined the spark that we have. What if it's nothing like I expected if he's completely different in person. Not even that, but what if he looks completely different than I think? Stop. He needed to stop looking that deep into it.</p><p>"That soon?"</p><p>"Oh, that soon? Yeah! I mean-" He paused for a moment "Obviously I would want to see and meet you. I thought since I and Nick already planned on meeting soon, you would like to join us?"</p><p>So the speculations were right, after Sapnap tweeted some suspicious things, and Dream posted a video, with audio hinting at their meet, it was all true. Holy shit. George sat silent for a bit, resting his left cheek in his palm. "I guess I wasn't inputting on this?" George scoffs, half-jokingly. "But, Yes!? Of course, are you and Sap together yet?" he asks, thinking off the speculations leading to that question. Why was George rather jealous? I can't be thinking this way. Now concealing the thought, he smiled. If he were to meet his platonic soulmate, his best friend, Clay, George would combust. The call began to cut, but he could hear little snippets.</p><p>"Yea- le-ing -oon and I do- you wan- stay?"</p><p>"Dream you're cutting in and out"</p><p>The line began to become clearer once he was talking, "-tay as long- want. Oh, I'm- ry about that, I'll try to fix it la- anyways."</p><p>George sighs, understanding most of the discord call. He types into the chat.</p><p>its ok, call later?</p><p>"Yeah, that's fi- love you, bye"</p><p>bye :]</p><p>"Buddy left the channel"</p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>George paused for a moment, but Clay continued the call. "Yeah, he might be leaving soon and I don't know how long you'll stay. How long do you want to stay? I mean, you can stay as long as you want" Getting cut off in the middle, waiting to reply, but now getting informed that the line was cutting in and out. "Oh. I'm sorry about that, I'll try to fix it later. Anyways.</p><p>The silence was loud, not hearing George on the other line but just hearing small taps on the keyboard presumably in front of him.</p><p>its ok, call later?</p><p>He looked at the stream smiling, the boy Clay was chatting with was his soulmate. Whether it was platonic or not he knew that they were meant to meet and become whatever this world would offer them. Although the thought of them dating, or being anything more made him feel uneasy in a way.</p><p>"Yeah, that's fine, I'll text you if I get it fixed. I love you, bye."</p><p>bye :]</p><p>Clay ended the call, a grin across the males face. He truly did love George, but figuring out how was another internalized prejudiced filled story. In complete honesty, he should be preparing for Sapnap to get here, which would be in the next hour.</p><p>_________________________________________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again for the support :) I'm making this chapter a bit shorter than I originally planned but, I hope you still enjoy it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ch.2: Jupiter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is caught in the act of making music, not a big deal to Sapnap but it might be to Dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>bye :]</p><p>Clay ended the call, a grin across the male's face. He truly did love George, but figuring out how was another internalized prejudiced filled story. In complete honesty, he should be preparing for Sapnap to get here, which would be in the next hour or so. Hmph. The soft, rhythmic music in the back was a slow hymn, a harmony of non-copyrighted orchestra-like instruments. Although Dream enjoyed listening to it on stream, he'd much rather prefer listening to his own, or his friend's playlists. The man softly placed his thin hands on the mouse, clicking on the saved playlist randomly. There were only a few songs on the list but the playlist was rarely played.</p><p>Silently moving over to the shelves behind his head, a few feet behind him, Clay grabbed the guitar off of the hook. As he sat upon the bed, strumming to the beat of a Train song. Drops of Jupiter was happy, although sad, but in general, it was good.  After playing a bit the male began to hum, letting the hymn flow from his chest. He was letting the worry flow along with it, whether it was the constant worry about his own identity or about springing that question on George earlier. </p><p>But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?</p><p>Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day</p><p>And head back to the Milky Way?</p><p> The song didn't remind him of anything in particular besides the long drives in the car from which he was younger. Driving along the Atlantic ocean with his radio beside him. Looking back on those days he thought silently;</p><p>  Roadtrips, God especially when I'm the one driving. I wish I could go back, not in a state of constant thought, when I was able to look out the window and allow my mind to paint the land around me. The ocean and the salty air, even just being weird and trying to taste the crisp saltiness of the sea wind. God, I love the days where I can make up song-lyrics in my head while the car speeds along the highway at ten miles over the speed limit.</p><p>Clay pauses for a moment, checks the time, and clicks on a notification from Nick. </p><p>Hey, I'm in traffic in an Uber off the place what the address of your place again?</p><p>He types in the location along with a simple emoji and smiles along with telling his friend about the key underneath his doormat on the small front porch. Strumming on the guitar as he has been for the past hour or so, and continues on the train of thought.</p><p>Now, I barely have a moment of peace between constantly being harassed online, or the complete opposite: being loved overwhelmingly. I mean, of course, I appreciate it but I miss the old days, teenage years. When I would go on road trips and I would peer into the side-view mirror from the driver's of the car, seeing my own face, the sun almost finished banishing itself into the abyss of bridges behind the car, and I can no longer see myself. Now all I see is a crowd of faces and followers in front of my own reflection. Voices from my best-friends and one-</p><p>"Clay?" </p><p>The tall man was once again stopped in thought, abruptly turning towards the door and simultaneously sitting down the instrument in his arms. God, that was quick. Dream let out a breath before standing up and quickly shuffling to his friend, embracing him for a short period of time. "Good to see you face to face." The older one smirks, laughing a bit before Nick replied. "You too." They both broke into a happy laughing fit until they got interrupted, with an expected question. "So, what was that?" Clay's mind began to ramble on the fact that he somehow had forgotten to tell his best friend that he was even interested in music. A notification buzzed on the desk, making a dinging noise. It was a Twitter notification. </p><p>dream's spotify</p><p>Drops of Jupiter - Train</p><p>6:18pm EST</p><p>Then a second one, a moment after:</p><p>dream's spotify</p><p>looping</p><p>Dream hadn't noticed but the hymn that was on loop kept playing. Again, it was a good song with an important meaning. "Oh, it's just a side thing, I- uh- barely play." He replied, half lying. It was a side thing, but a much bigger side thing. Dream made music whenever he could, it was his venting outlet. Whenever speaking to George, Sapnap, Bad, or whoever else that he considered a friend, wasn't available, which was most of the time, he would make music, listen to music, or whatever he could get his hands on. Sapnap huffed off the statement, and turned around, hauling the suitcase behind him to the small living room, hinting at the fact that he had no clue where he was in the new environment. Dream picked up his phone and softly shoved it into his hoodie pocket before continuing on.</p><p>Shuffling out of the room,  Clay took in a deep breath. He hadn't met his best friend of many years before and finally being in the moment was somewhat a letdown when it comes to what he had expected.  After Sapnap asked if anyone wanted to become friends, Dream replied and said yes, and through this, the two became close friends. They've known each other since both of them were in their early teen years. </p><p>The taller man sat on the smaller seating option, it was a grey chair that looked somewhat like a miniature version of the couch positioned beside it. He raised his left arm slightly, turning his hand to point to the hallway that was behind the couch, to hint to Sapnap that the room was that way, to place the luggage he was carrying.</p><p>Nick slowly walked toward that direction, pulling the suitcases behind him, one carrying clothing and the other his basic setup for streaming. The only issue now was face cam. He hadn't done many recently but now the issue of living with a 'faceless' streamer they both had to be extremely cautious, but on another note, Sapnap wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about unpacking his shit and getting settled in. Meanwhile, Dream picked up his phone, sliding up and inputting the password. A notification from George had appeared on the screen.</p><p>snapchat from 'george :]'</p><p>The male's smile really did resemble that simple emoji, but of course, he opened it immediately, as anyone would their best friend, right? The app opened with the camera facing the floor, but disregarding it he swiped to the chat area and opened the photo. It was a photo of a monitor displaying his face, in a more natural tone. George got a new camera after stream? It was high quality, you could see his yellow-undertoned skin and the thin stubble on his chin as well as the bright green oversized Dream Smile hoodie. The quick photo that's caption was placed above the British boy's smiling face read 'can you see me better now?'</p><p>A breath of air left Clay's own nose, a half-laugh. Double-tapping the chat he replied with a photo of patches, who was perched on his lap, with a caption that said 'ive seen better' but then added a second one 'joking, but you look good. wanna stream later?' Maybe they could do some speedruns or just hang out on a server being attacked in bedwars because of stream-snipers, even though they would be nicked.</p><p>George only replied back with a text on the app stating that he would love to, so Clay stood up placed his phone on the glass coffee table, and walked quietly to one of the guest rooms where his friend would be staying. Approaching the door he coughed, making an 'ahem' sound before knocking on the half wide-open door. "George wanted to stream later with me if you're up for it," Clay says walking into the room only to see Saonap is passed out on the bed, its only two hours of jetlag but it was also around midnight eastern time, which meant to his friend it felt to be around two in the morning. After seeing Nick in that state he laughed, but he walked out of the room and sat back in the place he was a few minutes beforehand. Once again grabbing the phone on the table and clicked on the previous app and typed in the following texts:</p><p>dont think sap can make it the jetlag got to him</p><p>oh thats okay, want to hop on the smp?</p><p>i was thinking about speedrunning a bit, we can go on the smp if you stream. are you streaming?</p><p>no, you?</p><p>probably, after this ill probably be taking a break. so maybe a short stream</p><p>okay, 10 minutes?</p><p>works for me </p><p>okay see you then :]</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>In the next 10 minutes, George decided to get some food and settle down as his best friend was getting the stream set up. Moving over to the kitchen and opening the fridge next to the large cabinet, the male bent over, peering into the cold air that escaped it. Twisting his head around and lifted his own left arm to grab a bottle of Ribena, a very popular cranberry-like soda in the UK, and a bag of on-brand crisps. Walking to the room at the opposite end of the house to stream with Clay, it had been about 2 hours since he had streamed so Dream got a bit of a break to eat and rest a bit even if that resting was playing music that no one knew of.</p><p>They both hopped onto Discord, messaged a bit to confirm the stream, and began. </p><p>As Dream hit the go-live button George could hear that he took in a deep breath and saw him walk around the seed a bit before starting a new world, and the timer. "Hello chat." he began, happily as the chat was filled with emotes and subs. George messaged Dream about the surprise they had planned for the stream and set it up.  "Thank you for the subs already, I don't deserve it but thank you!" Dream completed, but then quickly interrupted by an upbeat George, turning on the camera for his friend's stream, like a public facetime call without Clay's own face being displayed, only the smiling British boy's. "Dream!" the boy interjected, elongating vowels so it ended up sounding like 'Dreeeaaaaammm!' but so much louder than expected, making a muffled noise at the end, some would say 'crunchy.' George laughed, lifting the left speaker of the headphones off of his ear and spoke once more. "I will be reading donations and face cam is on,," Then the male on the other line responded in return to George saying his name but, jokingly sensually "George?" </p><p>Oh, my f-</p><p>George's eyes widened, surprised, and quickly lifted his hand to his mouth, simultaneously muting his mic. What the hell.  He quickly reconciled himself, unmuting, and eased back into the call, "What was that?" he laughed, looking to the left at his door to see his catwalk in. The brunette smiled, as if he already wasn't, and looked back to his monitor with his hand on his face. Usually, when he's flustered or nervous the boy messes with his face or fiddles with his hoodie.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Dream wheezed a bit, only sounding like a breath of air releasing his lungs according to chat, but a wheeze nonetheless. "You know I joke Gogy", "Well I-" the other began to talk but on stream was a donation, so George had to read.</p><p>'you guys should kiss. also, can you say hi to schuyler?'</p><p>Dream just softly laughed but George smirked, smiling his words, "Hello... sko- sh- Schuyler? Sorry, sorry." of course he butchered the fan's name, per usual. "Dream, you never told me your fans were this passionate" the man completed, laughing a bit. The streamer ignored the other's question but continued to walk around aimlessly. Another donation popped up on the screen, a $25 one this time.</p><p>'hi dream and george, are you okay with shipping'</p><p>They both saw the donation and scoffed, as this question is numerously answered but Dream repeated after George read it aloud. "Thank you for the 25 dollar dono Amelia, and yes that's completely fine." You could practically hear his smile, holding back his own laugh whether it was embarrassment or just the topic, either way the man could practically see himself blushing in his reflection on the monitor.</p><p>_____________________________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for the lack of updates but I've been really unmotivated and had writer's block, hope you like this long-ish chapter. Remember you are loved. Go drink some water and eat a snack, Dream + George would want you to take care of yourself.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for even giving my fic a chance :) I'll try to update at least once a week.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>